


Red String

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, initial bokuakakuro, leads to bokuakakurotsuki, tsukishima can see the strings if fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Red string of fate connects two people to each other like destiny.It may tangle,it may stretch,butnever break.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 87
Collections: Flaws





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima has never been a fan of the words 'fate' and 'destiny'. He never liked the idea of having his life predetermined by some superior being that is until he meets 3 very different people who are together. It is during his volleyball training camp when he is just a first year at Karasuno. From the very start, these 3 people had been unusually close with each other. He even noticed the small physical contacts that they made throughout the camp. Clearly they are opponents when they have a net between them. They are from different schools. He really can't wrap his mind around the idea of dating someone who is a opponent on the court, not at all.

"Tsukishima, are you okay? You seem to be very preoccupied with something. Something bothering you?" Sugawara asked. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up before muttering a soft 'nothing' and walked out of the court making his way to the classroom blocks where their makeshift rooms are. He had to pass by one of the gyms that are being used for individual training and there he saw something he probably shouldn't have. Fukurodani setter and Nekoma captain are making out. Given he had no right to judge others but seeing it sure is weird. "Megane-kun? Do you need something?" From behind him, Fukurodani's ace and captain spoke making Tsukishima jump.

"No, no nothing at all." Tsukishima rushes away completely flustered, like he was caught doing something bad. He rushes to the classrooms to get his things so he could wash up and call it a night. It is all unexpected. Fate? Destiny? Did it all really exist, here? He can't forget about the scene he just saw, two guys from very different schools were making out in the 3rd gym. With his clothes and towels in hand, he makes his way to the shower room. He walks into the shower and remove his clothes. He turn on the water and let his run down his body. "Tsukki, did you see something just now?" Kuroo is standing at the entrance with a smug look on his face.

"I saw nothing." Tsukishima lather soap on his body and kept his eyes on the wall in front of him. "Is that so? Bokuto told me he saw you outside when Akaashi and I were kissing." Kuroo smiles. "I saw nothing." Tsukishima is firm with his answer as he wash off the soap then kneading shampoo into his hair. Whether it is because Tsukishima is being kind or embarrassed, it is hard to tell with the fogged up shower room due to the hot water. "Do you find it hard to accept or perhaps disgusting?" Kuroo asked. Tsukishima wash off the shampoo in his hair then stayed under the water for a little bit before he grabbed his towel to dry himself.

Kuroo stood there waiting for a reply but nothing really came until Tsukishima got dressed. "No, it's not that." Tsukishima sighs as he dries his hair with the hair dryer that is placed in the washroom. "I just don't believe in things like soulmates, fate or destiny. Your relationship doesn't make sense because you are opponents who stands on opposite sides of the court. You are in different schools." Tsukishima explains as he puts the hair dryer down, then ran his hand through his hair. Tsukishima isn't against the relationship or anything, even if he is, his opinions shouldn't even matter to 3 people who are madly in love with each other. "You complement each other." Tsukishima said simply and left to go to the classrooms.

He laid atop the futon and stared up at the ceiling. A lot of things run through Tsukishima's head. Red string of fate? It definitely exists but it didn't matter to him. He won't be with anyone for a really long time. He won’t submit to fate. He closes his eyes and called it a night.

The next morning, Tsukishima wakes up the earliest in the group, so he grabs his things and went to the washroom to wash up for the day. He squeezed some toothpaste onto his wet toothbrush before he starts brushing his teeth when Akaashi walks in. "Good morning." Akaashi says. Tsukishima bowed slightly instead of speaking with toothpaste and toothbrush in his mouth. Why were they talking to Tsukishima? Tsukishima certainly doesn't know but he isn't rejecting the interaction with the 3 seniors who happen to be in a relationship with each other.

Tsukishima spits the toothpaste out into the sink before rinsing his mouth and his toothbrush. He then place his toothbrush to the side and removed his spectacles before splashing his face with water. "Kuroo went to talk to you last night?" Akaashi suddenly asks as Tsukishima is drying his face with a small towel. "Mhm." Tsukishima just makes a sound of agreement. “You...really don’t mind?” Akaashi looks at Tsukishima who finally removes the towel from his face. “Yea. I mean I know that society isn’t that open to such relationships, but you really can’t help it right? It’s like the red string of fate pulling you guys together.” Tsukishima smiles. Somehow this camp has been a lot more annoying than Tsukishima had initially thought it would be. Red string of fate huh? He wish he couldn't see his own fate.

He gives a small smile to Akaashi before he grab his things and left the washroom to go put away his things. Standing there, near his bag of things is Bokuto. “Seriously?” Tsukishima shook his head slightly as he made his way there. “Yes?” Tsukishima asks as he squats down next to his bag to put his things in and grab a change of clothes. “Nothing, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after last night. You saw them right?” The usual cheerful Bokuto isn’t there, instead he was replaced by a anxious and worried Bokuto. “Yes, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Tsukishima asks as he stands up. He is clearly towering over the ace. Bokuto just shook his head and left the room. If Tsukishima had to use one sentence to describe their relationship, it would be, “They are fated to be.”

It is simple but it is the truth. Tsukishima who doesn’t believe in all those things that says that his life is predetermined, even if he could see his fate. Tsukishima can see things he never wants to see. He would rather believe that his life is in his own hands and not others. Even if so, he feels like they are being pulled towards him. The 3 seniors never leave him alone. On breaks, he is being dragged to their table, during individual training he is being pestered until he agrees to go to the 3rd gym. What the hell is going on though? All of this, is not because of his will, but others. Tsukishima feels unhappy about this. He now only wants this training camp to end right now. He glared at anything and anyone for the rest of the day. Of course, it was really obvious he was unhappy so the 3 seniors stare at him with concern that Tsukishima can’t be bothered about. Tsukishima finally removes his spectacles, to see the strings of fate.

“Hey, did you wake up on the wrong side of bed? Why do you look so unhappy?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima glared at Kuroo, but then soften his gaze, it isn’t their fault, it is fate’s fault. “No, it just seems like you guys are being pulled towards me. You guys are relentless and constantly dragging me to your place. It totally feels like I’m also dating you with the amount of time we spend in this training camp. You even drag me to your private gatherings during breakfast, lunch and dinner.” Tsukishima explains as much as possible without it being too lengthy. “I believe in fate and destiny, if not we wouldn’t be together, we wouldn’t even have met if not for it.” Kuroo says while looking at Bokuto and Akaashi with a fond smile. Tsukishima audibly sighs, “Now I wish I had never came to this training camp.”

So far, Tsukishima only described their relationship as a work of the red string of fate, which is the case. 3 guys in a relationship is really rare especially in Japan, a very conservative and closed society. “Tsukki.” Kuroo has taken Tsukishima’s chin in his hands and tilt it to face him. Kuroo stare deeply into Tsukishima’s eyes. Well Tsukishima didn’t pull away because he didn’t see the need to, there is no need for unnecessary actions. “What is it? And you can let go of me now.” Tsukishima just looks bored until Kuroo connected their lips. Tsukishima’s eyes instantly shot open. Kuroo pulled away pretty quickly. “What the...” Tsukishima mutters as he touched his lips. He just got kissed by a guy, not only that but a guy who is in a damn relationship. “Are you crazy...” At this point, Tsukishima can’t find the strength to scream and shout at the smug look in front of him.

His heart is racing, hitting against his ribcage so fast that it hurts. What is this supposed to mean? He never felt this way before. I mean given the fact that the kiss is a bit sudden, which easily caused his heart rate to increase. Still feeling a little shocked, Tsukishima stood up and went out of the gym. No one stopped him, Yamaguchi didn’t follow him either. He needed fresh air to clear his thoughts. His heart rate not exactly slowing down but he had calmed down a whole lot, taking deep breaths.

“I refuse to believe in fate.” Tsukishima mutters. You see there is something Tsukishima isn’t telling anyone, and that is he could see the lines that link people. Everyone has many strings attached to them of many colours that signify many types of relationships. The string between him and Yamaguchi is yellow, the colour of friendship. He sees red strings connecting Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. He has a red string too, connected to the 3 of them but no he won’t believe it. He will never, even if the evidence is right in front of him. Denial? You must be mistaken. It is called logical thinking. I mean how can you determine love with strings that no one else can see. Tsukishima can see them but refuses to believe them.

“Tsukki?” Tsukishima could already tell that it is one of Bokuto moods. Tsukishima is very sure they feel the pull because he too does, he just ignores it. Tsukishima turns around, a frown on his face as he pushed up his glasses. “Yes?” He look at Bokuto with a blank expression. “Do you hate us?” Bokuto asks with those puppy eyes that just do things to your heart. Tsukishima sighs loudly. Looking at the ground he contemplates his answer. He doesn’t want to add more trouble for the other two to have to deal with Bokuto later, but at the same time he really doesn’t want to associate himself with them. The latter seem more appealing, but Tsukishima doesn’t want to trouble others. “No, I don’t. I’m just shocked. The kiss was really sudden.” Tsukishima turns his back towards Bokuto. Tsukishima is very sure that Kuroo was just pulled into him by the strings.

He won’t submit to those strings. Tsukishima has promised himself he will not follow the will of those strings. After this training camp, he will never meet them again. There will be no chances for the red string to work again. Bokuto hugs him from behind and Tsukishima freezes up. He could feel Bokuto’s hair tickling behind his ears. “I love you.” Bokuto says and lets him go. Tsukishima then let out the breath he had held and look at Bokuto’s retreating back. “What the hell was that? Was his body just moving on its own?” Tsukishima mutters. Each passing moment that they spend together only thickens the string of fate. They could only grow to a certain size and from what he sees, the bond between the 3 have really reached the maximum. That is how much time they spend together. He reckon the diameter of the bond between himself and them are probably the smallest, but the pull is also the highest. This is why it sucks.

“Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi came out after Bokuto had went in. “Yea I’m fine.” Tsukishima mutters and go inside. Yamaguchi following after him. How is Tsukishima going to handle the will of the string?


	2. Chapter 2

The games for the day end and it is individual training time. Immediately, Tsukishima was dragged away to the 3rd gym by Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi following behind them. When they finally reach, Kuroo lets go of him to go set up the nets for their practice, Bokuto helping as well. Now, he is alone with Akaashi near the entrance of the gym. "They can be a little crazy but they are actually really nice people." Akaashi says. Of course Tsukishima knows that. They have many yellow(friendship) strings surrounding them and not only that, they literally have a equivalent of 3 soulmates but Tsukishima don't intend to follow that. "I can tell." Tsukishima pushes up his glasses, a sigh escapes his lips. Akaashi looks over a small smile playing his lips. "I think you would learn to love the both of them soon." Akaashi says but honestly, Tsukishima doesn't agree with how they have been treating him, or that he is absolutely rejecting his fate to be with them. 

They practiced, Bokuto practicing his spikes and Tsukishima is getting more tips on blocking from Kuroo. Tsukishima could see the string growing and that is a bad sign. He doesn't intend to be close to them at all. He will try to avoid them as much as possible, except the 3 older students just refuses to leave Tsukshima alone.

"Kei." Akaashi spoke up. This is the first time he hears Akaashi using such a tone towards him. Is his ears playing tricks? He is not sure at all. "Yes?" Tsukishima takes a bite of the bread he was given by one of the managers. "Do you possibly want to join our relationship?" Akaashi asks. The bomb has been dropped. Tsukishima knew that this would happen for sure. The question was bound to be asked sooner or later, he knew. It is the red strings. Tsukishima looks at Akaashi with a unreadable expression, then looks down on the floor. "I knew this question would pop up sooner or later." Tsukishima says which causes Akaashi to be confused. He was sure that they weren't that obvious. "How? We weren't that obvious right?" Akaashi looks at Tsukishima with his eyebrows furrowed, not exactly understanding the situation. "I have a special set of eyes, one that allows me to see the relationships between people." Tsukishima answers. "So you knew we were together from the start?" Akaashi looked up at the night sky, trying to grasp the situation.

"No. I never take off my glasses when I'm not alone. I just caught you guys that day when you kissed Kuroo then decided to remove my glasses to check your relationship." Tsukishima just finishes his bread and stood up to throw away the wrapper. "I will defy my fate." Tsukishima says before he disappears into the building. Akaashi just watches Tsukishima walk away. He can’t help but feel sad that Tsukishima doesn’t want to join their relationship. What could he do? Akaashi couldn’t possibly force the younger into a relationship. He has no control over what Tsukishima does. With his head hanging, he made his way to find his boyfriends to talk about the situation. Tsukishima kept his glasses off. He looked at the many different coloured strings and tried to make sense of things. He wished that he didn’t have a red string at all, any other string would do, just not one that symbolises love.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto is standing right in front of Tsukishima right now. Tsukishima hopes to just close his eyes and the ace would disappear but nope, not happening. “What is it?” Tsukishima glared at Bokuto. He could see all the yellow strings basically tangling themselves around his body. “I heard from Akaashi that you can see the strings of fate. How cool!” Bokuto cheers but Tsukishima can’t be happy about being able to see the fates of others and himself. “It’s not as cool as you think.” Tsukishima sighs. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with anything right now when his so called ‘soulmates’ are here, in the same place as him. “Why not accept your fate? It makes your life so much easier.” Bokuto makes a good point. Tsukishima shakes his head. “I don’t like walking through a predetermined route. I want to walk on my own road and build my own future.” A little ambitious for Tsukishima, I know, but the heart wants what it wants.

Bokuto look at Tsukishima with furrowed brows. Why would someone suffer through the pain of defying what has been given?

Still, no one said anything, not even Bokuto who is usually noisy. The two people there just kept quiet. Tsukishima appreciating the silence. Red string of fate, red string of fate. Everything only revolves around the strings of fate, but the most annoying one is the red string. Tsukishima’s audible sigh is what broke the silence making Bokuto look up at him. Tsukishima didn’t say anymore but make his way back to the classrooms. Bokuto didn’t follow him. He needs to think things through. He never had a good experience with fate, until Yamaguchi and now all of this is screwing things up again with him supposedly to be with Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto. Problem is they are in a polyamory relationship and they are guys. No he isn’t against them being guys but he had always thought he was straight, yes. He takes in a deep breath and clear his mind. He remove his glasses and stare at the red string. It is taut. Not a good sign. He breathes in and out slowly.

He decided he would give fate a chance so he decided to follow the string. Of course it would lead him to Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto who just so happened to be together. “Hey?” Tsukishima tried his best with his smile but obviously it wasn’t working and he didn’t care. Kuroo looked at him with a quirked brow. “Finally decided to accept your fate?” Kuroo asks as he leans onto his palm. Bokuto bursts into a smile and Akaashi just looks at him like they were on the court and he is the opponent.

This is the first step towards their relationship.


End file.
